Davis Cries Wolfmon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 3, 2000 (En:) December 2, 2000 |continuity= }} While the rest of the group get on with rebuilding the Digital World, Davis has other plans, and hopes to catch Kari's attention by making Veemon digivolve to his Champion form. Synopsis Knowing they need to clean up after Ken messed up in the Digi-World they help Digimon rebuild it. They help out but suddenly Davis wants to normal digivolve like T.K., thinking Kari would like him more than T.K. He comes up with these crazy schemes to make him digivolve, all of which end in failure. Eventually, Veemon demands to know why Davis is trying to make him digivolve and Davis confesses. Veemon retorts that Gatomon wouldn't like him more if Davis could digivolve, to which Davis replies that she doesn't love him enough now. Veemon takes offense, but when chases them, Veemon finally digivolves into ! He defeats Tortomon and they go back to work. Featured characters (2) * (5) * (9) |c4= * (8) * (13) * (14) * (15) *Gotsumon (16) *Gazimon (17) * (20) *Gizamon (22) |c5= * (7) *RedVegiemon (18) * (19) *Bakemon (21) *Woodmon (23) *Numemon (24) *''MegaDancermon'' (25) *' ' (26) * (27) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Not only am I the best soccer player in school, I'm the best basketball player, too!" :—'Davis' is just...Davis. "Today's entre will be Tuna Surprise. Unfortunately, we didn't have any tuna. That's the surprise!" :—'RedVegimon' serves lunch to the Gazimon. "Come on, Veemon! You're slower than the U.S. mail!" :—'Davis' runs from an angry Veemon after he tries to scare his partner into digivolving. T.K.: "Let me get this straight. Davis is trying to trick Veemon so he'll digivolve to the Champion level?" Kari: "Why does he always have some hair-brained scheme he's trying to pull off?" :—T.K. and Kari can't believe some of the things their leader comes up with. Davis: "Of course, if Veemon would've digivolved to the Champion level in the first place, none of this would've happened?" Veemon: "Again with the digivolving thing?" :—Davis throws Veemon under the bus. Veemon: "Davis, please tell me this is just another trick!" Davis: "Do you think I'm smart enough to think up something like this?!" Veemon: "Good point!" :—Even Davis knows his limitations. "Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!" :—'Veemon' finally reaches his Champion form, ExVeemon. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *ExVeemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This episode is the first in the series to feature a digivolution to the Champion level with one of the new partner Digimon. *This episode shows Veemon developing a crush on Gatomon due to Davis' influence. *During the fight with Tortomon, ExVeemon shouts his attack, "ExVee-Punch!" and promptly throws a kick. *Patamon said that Kari is a great dancer, because Gatomon taught her those moves, so he asked her if she could teach him. }} de:Der Wiederaufbau